


Paternity Test

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Character of Color, Double Drabble, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm only telling you because after tonight you'd be able to guess," Foreman says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternity Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



Foreman's pager buzzes at two AM. Cameron and Chase immediately reach for theirs, anticipating another code, but only Foreman takes out his phone. House narrows his eyes. "Booty call?"

Foreman ignores him. "Dr. Skorenki," he says.

House looms obnoxiously while Foreman's on hold. "Why are you calling Cuddy's obstetrician?"

As if it's the world's biggest joke and Foreman's ruining the punchline, he says, "She's in labour. I'm the father."

House's jaw drops. When he realizes he looks as stupid as Chase, he snaps it shut. "Since when?"

"You worked out her due date from the empty yoghurt cups in her trash, you tell me," Foreman says, and then, "Lisa Cuddy's status, please."

"You're not going," House says. He barged in on every OB visit, every ultrasound, every family dinner. Foreman was at none of them. Neither was any record of Cuddy's 'anonymous donor'. "Oh God, you did it the old-fashioned way!"

"People in relationships call it _sex_." Foreman gives House a jaunty smirk. "Thanks, by the way. We really bonded over hating you."

House shouts, "Name her after me!" but Foreman's gone. House droops. "Damn," he says. "Wilson's never going to believe I didn't need that sperm sample after all."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Paternity Test (The Fathers, Be Good To Your Daughters Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384236) by [Topaz_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes)




End file.
